


【开秋/穴酒】蜜糖罐里的恋人

by V2O5



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V2O5/pseuds/V2O5
Summary: 现在，酒井户和鸣瓢秋人都成了他的所有物：一个被他关在井里，一个被他关在自己的办公室里，从身体到灵魂都据为己有。
Relationships: 富久田保津/鸣瓢秋人 - Relationship, 开秋, 穴酒
Kudos: 32





	【开秋/穴酒】蜜糖罐里的恋人

**Author's Note:**

> 井外人物黑化，井内笨蛋情侣。写于#10后，与原作设定有出入。

*  
在井户端工作的人都知道，他们的室长是一个幽默、聪明、好相处的人。撇开占据他大半边右脸的伤痕不谈，他容貌端正、衣装得体，气质介于轻佻和无师自通的优雅之间。但比起这些，初次见到他的人往往会对他头上的洞产生深刻印象。他似乎乐于见到别人脸上震惊困惑的表情，又或许是想保留一些神秘感，从未对这道伤痕做过解释。

久而久之，这个谜团在井户端里流传出了好几个版本：一说是在某次抓捕行动中被枪射伤所致；而另一种传言，则把他和一个至今行踪不明的连续杀人犯关联在一起，那个杀人犯的代号是开洞。

谜团的主人当然也听说过这些传言。但他从不当真，听过只会哈哈大笑，好像是发自内心觉得有趣。

*

“我回来了，”富久田轻声说。他顺手锁上办公室的门，扯松领带，把西服外套丢在椅背上，表情轻松了一些。“今天的工作也很顺利哦。犯人已经抓到了，现在正在审讯……估计就快招供了吧。”

房间里一片寂静：没有人回答。

他也不在意，继续自顾自地抱怨着工作，话语里甚至带了点委屈：“这家伙也真是的，居然会躲在那种地方。多亏了我们的名侦探，找到了关键的线索……哈哈，就像我们那个时候一样，对吧？”

他所说的“我们”中的另一个——房间里除了他以外的另一个男人，正安静地、毫无防备地躺在圆环状的操作舱中央。富久田走到他身边，伸手摸摸他的头发；随后手掌从发顶慢慢下滑到脸颊，再握住下巴，拇指抚过凹凸不平的胡茬。

“我真的很努力了哦，前辈。”他松开手，弯下腰，贴在他的耳边喃喃自语，“你不夸夸我吗？”

这个男人的名字是鸣瓢秋人。曾经前途一片光明的年轻警官，被一个变态杀人犯毁掉了人生，亲手将其结果的同时也堕入深渊。富久田保津遇到他的时候，已经是在井户端的监狱里了。他们在苍白的走廊里擦肩而过。他停下脚步，回头望着这个面色阴沉、目不斜视的男人，直到他的身影消失在尽头。

站在他身后的辅警推了推他的背。

“那个男人，叫什么名字？”他问辅警，“他要去干什么？”

“就你话多。”辅警抬抬下巴，“快走，你的牢房在前面。”

虽然没有得到想要的答案，但打听他的名字也并非难事。鸣瓢秋人，这个名字在井户端的含义和其他人是不一样的。尽管同为连续杀人犯，警察们却都对他留有一份同类般的温情，包括室长百贵船太郎。

同类，富久田反复咀嚼着这个名词，直到那个男人被押送着回到牢房。他的脸色似乎比刚才更差，这让富久田的好奇心更加难以忍耐。只是无论他说什么，鸣瓢秋人都听若不闻，只当他不存在。

还没等他想办法搭上话，鸣瓢就被关了禁闭。他正感到遗憾，就接到了警方希望他配合查案的邀请。井，一个崭新的世界出现在他面前；正是它照出了他心里的样子，夺走了他的自由。入井测试的第一天，他在十分钟里死了三十次，每次醒来都头晕眼花。但随着次数增多，他很快发现自己是与众不同的。一个荒诞大胆的想法浮现在他的脑中。

不久之后，他和鸣瓢秋人第一次合作了。

这次合作值得被载入史册：这是自仓局成立以来发生过最严重的事故。投入井中的两名犯人，鸣瓢秋人、富久田保津失踪；室长百贵船太郎引咎辞职，局长早濑浦宅彦停职接受调查。不到一周，所有知情者都以各种理由被调离本部。井户端被临时关闭，直到半年后才重启运作，新一届高层也正式上任。

“前辈……”他亲亲鸣瓢的嘴唇，“一个人很寂寞吧？我现在就来找你。”

*

富久田保津躺在鸣瓢秋人左侧，握着他的左手，十指相扣。他们肩膀挨着肩膀，年长者令人安心的体温透过一层衣服传到他的身上。

就好像一起窝在沙发上看电视的情侣一样。富久田愉快地想着，忍不住又凑上去亲他。他的前辈好像一条漂亮的毒蛇，平日里总是嘶嘶地吐着信子，抓到机会就要咬人，但安静下来就温顺多了，他很喜欢。

他划动手边的操作面板，唤出主界面，设定抽出时间后按下投入。

四周灯光熄灭。世界再次亮起的时候，他已经化身穴井户置身井中。这口井的主人是仓局两年前抓获的一个杀人犯，后被处以死刑。富久田对她的井十分中意，就在销毁过程中动了点手脚，私自把井留下了。

富久田保津——穴井户从地上爬了起来，拍拍身上的灰尘，微笑着环视了一下周围。这是一座传统风格的小镇，或者说，小镇的一部分。尽管诞生于杀人犯的内心，这个井中世界却出人意料地和平。没有危险，没有谜题，也没有时间——只有一个宁静、美丽的世外桃源，甚至连井的主人也不在其中。

街边盛开的木槿花在微风中轻轻摇曳。他折下一朵插在口袋里，哼着歌走向街角的一栋三层小楼。一楼是店铺，挂着万事屋的招牌，大门紧闭。穴井户绕到另一侧的边门，熟门熟路地从花盆底下翻出钥匙。

“小酒……我回来了哦。”

他蹑手蹑脚地走进玄关，轻轻关上房门。不过在进屋之前，他得先把外套挂在门口的衣钩上，否则就会被屋子的主人痛批一顿。客厅没有开灯，他就往楼上走，在卧室找到了正在午睡的同居人。他屏住呼吸，慢慢走到床边，蹲下去看他的睡脸。看了一会儿，还是忍不住伸出手，把他垂在额前的头发拨开了。

于是酒井户被他弄醒了。他先是皱皱眉头，然后那双苍绿色的眼睛慢慢睁开；一开始还是迷糊的，但很快聚焦起来，对准了那个在床边笑眯眯看着他的人。发现那是穴井户后，他拖着鼻音哼哼两声，转过身把被子蒙在头上。

“早上好。”穴井户笑起来，“吵醒你了吗？”

“都已经中午了，”酒井户含含糊糊地说，“干嘛在那里吓人……”

穴井户扯扯他的被子：“刚刚回来，就想看看你嘛。”

“肉麻死了……”话虽嫌弃，酒井户还是顺着他的意转回来了。穴井户只看他一眼，立刻凑上去吻他。再明显不过的求爱信号——酒井户还没反应过来，就被他亲得晕头转向，想推开他未果，只能往他腰上狠狠踢了一脚。中招的人吃痛地“嘶”了一声，只能先按下暂停，看上去颇有些无可奈何。

“不行吗……”穴井户知道他向来吃软不吃硬——当然有时候软硬都不吃——对他撒个娇比按着他有用得多，“前辈，我好想你……我都三天没见过你了。”

“这不是才三天吗！”酒井户恨不得一巴掌糊在他那张可怜兮兮的脸上，“少给我来这套，都多少次了你心里没数吗！”

“哦？前辈还记得多少次吗？”

穴井户答非所问，接住他的手贴在脸颊上，侧过头亲吻一下手背，像一只温顺纯良的大型动物。他对于死缠烂打颇有经验，越是屡遭打击越是兴致高昂，酒井户在这其中可谓功不可没。亲过之后，他握着前辈的手，一路向下摸到胸口左侧的位置。

“谁会记得这种……”

“前辈不记得也不要紧，”他低声说，“因为我都记得哦，用这里……”

酒井户像被烫到一样一下子抽回了手，脸红到了耳朵尖。穴井户的一条腿顺势压上床，果不其然，这次酒井户并没有反抗，只是不自然地扭过头：“我今天的工作还没做完呢，本来下午可以写完的……”

“行了，我帮你写——”穴井户拖着长音打断他，“十分钟就够了。”

*

在酒井户刚睡醒的时候提出要求，说是趁人之危也不为过。一般来说，穴井户是不屑于使用这种低级手段的。但这样做有两点好处：

第一，酒井户尚处于迷糊状态，智力和战力均不在正常水平；第二，酒井户不喜欢成套睡衣，这个时候往往穿得少，脱起来省时省力。

就像现在，酒井户的上身只穿了一件白衬衫，象征性地胡乱扣了几颗扣子；下半身的黑色短裤被蹭掉半边，堪堪挂在腰上。穴井户花了半秒时间思考从何下手：太过直接反而没了情趣，于是决定从上面开始。

穴井户一边亲吻他作为安抚，一边解他的衣服，但摸到第一颗扣子的边就停了手，笑出了声。这是他的衬衫。酒井户居然趁他不在，偷偷穿他的衬衫睡觉！

“笑什么笑！”酒井户一听他笑就心知不妙，知道他肯定发现了，恼羞成怒：“气氛都被你搅没了！”

“好，好……不笑了……”穴井户好不容易才收住，只是声音里的笑意是一下子抹不掉的，“我只是觉得前辈太可爱了……”

对于这样的赞美，酒井户回以一根愤怒的中指。

为了奖赏可爱过头的前辈，穴井户的手十分体贴地伸入衬衫。仅仅是用手指划过腹侧，酒井户就忍不住缩起身体，咬住嘴唇，憋得满脸通红。他是很怕痒的，如果下辈子重生成了一只猫，估计到死都不会对人敞开肚皮；但至少现在，穴井户已经取得了这只猫咪的信任。他的手掌从腹股沟慢吞吞地揉到胸口，两根手指掐住乳头的时候，酒井户的牙缝里终于漏出一点呻吟，整个人都像面团一样软下去了。

“你明明也很期待吧？”穴井户往他下身瞥了一眼，挑挑眉毛，“我走的这两天……前辈在家什么都没做吗？”

“我能做什么……呜！”

穴井户握住他的下身，把酒井户的声音生生掐断了。他到底是从哪里学来这些歪门邪道的？酒井户压抑着喘息心有不甘，但是被轻易撩拨起来的情欲也是事实。穴井户绕着肉柱打圈的手指已经被溢出的液体打湿了。

“能做的事当然有很多啊，”他不紧不慢地说，低下头往他的顶端亲了一口，看着那粉色的小东西流着水越抬越高，“比如说，想着我摸摸这里，之类的……”

酒井户忍无可忍，一脚踩上他的腿根，隔着裤裆碰到了他胯下同样肿胀的硬物。穴井户倒吸了口凉气，抓住他纤细的脚踝，语气没那么平静了：“前辈不要这么急嘛。”

“刚刚是谁在急啊！”酒井户威胁似的又踩了一下，不重，比起攻击更像调情。“少废话，快把裤子脱了。”

穴井户拒绝屈服于这样幼稚的挑衅，就算酒井户不说他也会脱。他咔嚓一声松开皮带，很快把长裤扔到地上——没人在乎它在哪儿，只要不在他身上就好。

“上面的呢？”他多此一举地问。

酒井户没有回答。他跪在床上向穴井户爬过去，按着他的肩膀推到墙边，流着水的性器直直戳到他的小腹上，把衬衫弄湿了。穴井户脸上的笑容扩大了。他眯着眼睛，抬头看着他可爱的小前辈。酒井户粗鲁地抓起他的手，一只贴在胸口，一只搭在腰上。

那都是他喜欢的地方，前辈可真会享受。这样想着，穴井户从善如流地开始抚摸他。而跨坐在他身上的人把他的内裤拉开，两个人炽热的性器撞在一起，让他们都忍不住闷哼出声。酒井户已经硬了好久，难受得很，下意识地扭着腰往前面蹭。穴井户的呼吸被他蹭乱一拍，手顺着腰线一路下滑，拍拍他的屁股，问他：“润滑剂呢？”

房间的主人在床上扒拉几下，很快从枕头底下翻出一管。穴井户也没空问他为什么润滑剂会在那里，拧开盖子就往手上挤。他挤得太多，无色的粘稠液体滴在酒井户的屁股上。

“好冷……”

“抱歉。”穴井户搓搓手指，让液体染上自己的体温，然后慢慢地伸进一根手指，另一只手扶住他颤抖的腰。酒井户抓紧了他的肩膀，靠在他耳边小声喘息着。进去的过程很顺利。穴井户的中指很快伸到了底，接着是食指。似乎是无意中碰到了那个凸起，酒井户的声音陡然拔高，指甲陷进去，把他的肩膀弄疼了。

“别喘了，前辈……”穴井户有些埋怨地说，“再这样下去，我还没进去就要射了。”

“也可以啊，”酒井户笑了两声，“射完就给我滚出去。”

“开玩笑的嘛。”他听若不闻，把手指抽出去，捏捏他的屁股，暗示他一切准备就绪，“好啦，靠过来一点。”

酒井户听话地搂住他的脖颈，靠着他的胸膛。然后他把自己推进了酒井户的身体，长驱直入，毫不怜悯，捅到底的时候发出满足的叹息。这里温暖、柔软，亲亲密密地包裹着他，好像他们本来就是一体的。到底还是痛的，酒井户咬着嘴唇，努力地忍耐着不发出痛呼。

穴井户知道他怕痛，但此时停下来安慰未免太不合时宜。况且酒井户不需要这个。他把酒井户的脸转过来，亲亲他发红的眼角，然后用缓慢的节奏抽插起来，每次都体贴地顶到那一点上。酒井户喘息中的痛苦很快被难以抑制的快感溶解了，像是被掀开盖子的蜜糖罐。穴井户一开始还试图保持温柔，但酒井户难耐地呻吟着，催促他快一点。

“亲……亲我……”他的声音里带着哭腔，颤抖着去够他的嘴唇。

穴井户苦恼地叹息一声，把他的腿分开一点，掐着他的腰用力往上顶。他的前辈总是这个样子，在这种时候坦诚又主动，可爱得让他不知道怎么办才好。但他又是很狡猾的，知道提出邀请就不会被拒绝，一向在床上宠爱他的后辈一定会过来吻他。

穴井户，穴井户……酒井户断断续续地喊着他的名字。真拿你没办法。他堵住酒井户的嘴唇，把那些甜美的声音吞吃下腹。

*

“所以前辈想我了吗？”

穴井户把吹风机调到第二档，用手指梳开酒井户湿漉漉的粉色头发。酒井户坐在他怀里，懒洋洋地调整了一下姿势，让自己靠得更舒服一点，懒洋洋地回答他：“没有。”

“哎——怎么这样——”

“待会记得去写工作报告啊，你自己说帮我写的。”

“放心，放心……”穴井户的语气沉重而悲凉，“这么重要的事情我怎么会忘呢。”

酒井户似乎咕哝着说了什么，但是混在风声里，他没听清。“什么？”

“我说——”酒井户说到一半，穴井户看到他的耳朵红了，“其实……有点吧……”

“有点什么？”

“有点想你了，行了吧？”酒井户飞快地说。

可穴井户还是听清了。他呆了一秒钟，然后把吹风机哐当一下扔到一边。酒井户这才意识到自己不小心说了什么，还没来得及逃跑，穴井户已经跳下床从正面把他抱住了。他闪避不及，只能拼命把脸往他的衬衫里埋，试图掩藏过于羞耻的表情。

“前辈，我……”

“你别看！也别说话！”酒井户急忙打断他，慌慌张张、手忙脚乱地去捂他的嘴，但是手心被吻了一下，就松开了。穴井户拉开他的手，一遍一遍亲吻他的额头、脸颊、嘴唇，说话都有点语无伦次：“我只是……我只是太高兴了，前辈……我喜欢你，好喜欢你……”

“我知道了，知道啦！别说了！烦死了！”

酒井户试图把他的声音压下去，但慢慢不说话了。他们互相对望着，穴井户轻轻地往他嘴唇上碰了一下。这只是一个单纯的亲吻。

“我回来了。”

酒井户露出微笑，回吻了他。

“欢迎回来。”

*

他失神地望着四周柔和的光线。

这里是现实。他是富久田保津，鸣瓢秋人躺在他身边。他回想着井里的记忆，发了一会儿呆，才意识到自己还死死抓着鸣瓢的手，赶紧把手松开了。

设定的时间到了。好在里面的穴井户已经把一切安排妥当——新的工作需要出差三天。

他有些茫然地转过头。“前辈？”

鸣瓢秋人的眉头轻轻抽动一下，仿佛下一秒就会睁开眼睛。

富久田屏息凝神地等了一会儿，但——什么都没有发生。在确信鸣瓢不会醒来之后，他呆在原地，一时间竟被种种无法辨别的情绪压得喘不过气来：是失望吗？沮丧？迁怒？还是……

他是被自己亲手关进井里的，本就不可能醒来。

明明都已经过去两年了。明明动动手指，按下投入就能再一次见到他了。

但在井中获得满足的是穴井户，不是他。他跨坐到鸣瓢秋人身上，急躁地拉开自己的裤子，扯过鸣瓢的手往自己的性器上按。这双手比富久田小上一圈，骨节分明，灵活而柔韧。这双手拿过枪，求过婚，拥抱过妻女，最后杀了人。

富久田用自己的手握住他的手。鸣瓢微凉的手指包裹着他滚烫的柱身，近乎粗鲁地上下撸动。他想象着那是鸣瓢在抚慰着他。然后他射了，精液落在鸣瓢的手心里，顺着指缝滴下去，在黑色T恤上留下白斑。

他呼出一口气。衣服已经弄脏了，干脆就用它帮鸣瓢把手擦干净。

不知道什么时候，他已经养成了这样的恶习：离开了鸣瓢秋人就不行，即使他不会给予任何回应。但这次他突然想起了酒井户：想起他的声音、他的眼泪、他高潮时眼角的嫣红和指甲掐进皮肉带来的疼痛。

酒井户是属于穴井户的蜜糖罐。而富久田保津的饥饿，却永远不可能得到满足。猎物就在嘴边，他却只能饥渴难耐地磨着爪子，直到血肉模糊，直到死在鸣瓢秋人身边的那一天。

就快了，还差一点。罔象女的无害化改造已经推上进程。只要完成那个的话，他就能彻底抛弃肉身之躯，以穴井户的身份和他永远在一起。那个时候，他们想去哪里都可以。

“再等等我哦……前辈。明天我也会努力工作的，放心吧。”

他不确定鸣瓢秋人是否能听见。但两年来，他每天都在重复这句话。


End file.
